


Hope

by tenshi6



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers Asgard, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after the Avengers when Thor takes Loki back to Asgard. He was sentenced to eternal imprisonment but Thor has no intention of loosing his stepbrother, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Loki was sitting on a bench; the only piece of furniture located in his cell. He was staring into nothing, shivering at every sudden noise. He was scared. Not because he had been brought back to Asgard, no, he would gladly stay in this dungeon forever. He was afraid of the consequences of his failure. He had promised he would win and yet… he failed miserably. It was only a matter of time when those guys would find him. And then, he would pay greatly for every damned mistake he had made in his entire life.

Suddenly, he heard hastily approaching footsteps and he gulped hard, feeling his heart beating far faster than it was supposed to be. He raised his head finally, only to face his stepbrother, who was standing on the other side of the bars. They had been staring at each other for more than a minute when Loki finally got sick of the silence.

“What do you want?” He practically spitted the words, letting out a frustrated growl.

“I want to save you.” Thor stated with a serious expression causing Loki to let out a snort of disbelief.

“Save me?” He repeated slowly. “You were the one who had brought me back, my dear brother.” He said the last word with disgust.

“I know. I’ve done it for your own good and you know it, too.” The older one insisted and took a key out of his pocket, entering Loki’s cell then closed the door behind himself, locking it.

“Where are the guards?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“I’ve sent them away. I want to have some privacy with my brother.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that we are not siblings?!” Loki snarled annoyed. “What are you doing?” He asked surprised when Thor took a seat next to him.

“I’m waiting for you to show a sign of repentance so I can get you out of this damned place.” The older replied simply and Loki’s eyes twitched dangerously.

“Don’t waste your time, you already know my opinion.” He growled.

“Why is it so hard? Just ask for mercy and I personally guarantee you that-”

“Shut up!” Loki shouted and he was standing in front of the blond, panting furiously though he couldn’t remember when he had stood up. “Don’t make fun of me. If you have this much free time then why don’t you pay a visit to your beloved mortal?” The younger snarled, shaking with frustration.

“Well, even if it’s one-sided, I still care for you. You will always be my-”

“Don’t say it again! Just leave me alone!”

“Never.” Thor stated after he had stood up, his face was being really close to Loki’s. “I’ll never give up.”

Now Loki was literally trembling with anger and he was dangerously close to hit Thor but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. He didn’t understand why the blond was acting like this. Especially after what Loki had done.

“Loki.” Thor whispered and placed a hand on the younger’s neck, causing him to gulp hard at the sudden contact. “I’ll get you out of here, but I need your collaboration.”

However, Loki wasn’t paying much attention to his words as he was trying to control himself, not leaning forward to steal a kiss from the older one. Those plump, soft lips were just too sinfully appealing. He was looking at Thor, there was no doubt about it, but he was being lost in the other’s determined, deep-blue eyes.

“Loki, are you listening?” Thor’s harsh voice snapped him back to reality and he tried to step back but two firm arms had already been wrapped around his slim torso.

“What?” He mumbled confused, not being annoyed anymore.

“Please, Loki, let me help you.” Thor said softly, his mouth only an inch away from Loki’s and the younger had to lick his lips since they were dry.

“Wh-why are you doing this?” He muttered in obtuseness.

Thor managed a weak smile, still holding Loki firmly. “Because I love you.” He whispered and leant forward, claiming his stepbrother’s lips hungrily. Loki’s body went numb due to the shock and his moments of surprise gave Thor enough time to force his tongue into the younger’s mouth, exploring his cave hastily. Loki knew he should resist. It was just wrong and disgusting and… oh so sinfully delicious. His hands unconsciously moved to hug Thor, pulling him closer, and he found himself fighting against the older’s tongue eagerly. Neither of them was able to hold back anymore, they had reached their limits.

Thor pushed Loki against the cold wall roughly, his desperate fingers already caressing the smooth skin of the younger, under his clothes. Loki grabbed his hair tightly, pulling him even closer than before to deepen their intoxicating kiss. The younger let out a loud moan when Thor pushed a knee between his legs to part them. Their kiss was broken but the older didn’t waste any time to attack Loki’s jawline and neck, covering those with rough kisses, even biting the flesh sometimes, earning hisses from his stepbrother who didn’t seem to mind it anyway. Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the blissful sensation he was getting from Thor, feeling as relieved as never before, being close to the older like this, feeling his warmth. He allowed the older to rip his clothes off, revealing his well-toned chest and abdomen to cover those parts with light kisses, too.

“Thor.” Loki’s eyes snapped open as the older unzipped his pants, placing a soft kiss on his half-hard erection. The other’s reply was only a naughty grin then dropped to his knees, freeing the younger’s shaft completely.

“Damn you.” Loki swore as Thor’s mouth engulfed his cock, sucking it hard while his skillful tongue was running along on it. Loki’s whole body was shaking in need and pleasure, he had to grab the older’s shoulders in order not to slump down.

Thor only did a few more sucking and licking and Loki was already rock hard. The older smirked teasingly and stood up, tearing his own clothes off in a hurry. Then he grabbed Loki by the neck and pushed him down to the floor, climbing on top of him with a predatory look; their naked bodies met, their hard erection brushed against each other and the younger couldn’t help another moan escaping from his lips. Thor was pretty rough but he loved it.

Thor licked his fingers then leaned forward to give Loki another mind-blowing kiss while he inserted two fingers immediately into the younger’s puckering hole. He swallowed the painful sounds his stepbrother had made, adding a third finger soon, and stretching him as much as he could. Soon, he pulled back and removed his fingers from Loki’s hot body then spat into his palm to wet his palm then used the saliva to cover his own erection with it. The older grabbed Loki’s hips to lift him a bit and placed his throbbing flesh at the entrance.

“Are you ready?” He raised an eyebrow at the other but there was no way he would stopp, not when they had come this far.

“Just do it.” Loki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling as vulnerable as he had never felt before, and yet, he loved it. He loved the way he was being dominated by Thor; it turned him on even more, if it was possible. Thor wasn’t needed to be told twice. He slammed into his stepbrother with much force, causing Loki’s eyes to go wide in pain, a short yet loud scream escaping from his cherry-colored lips. Thor had to cover his mouth in order not to draw any attention.

“Oh, fuck, it hurt.” Loki complained once his mouth was free from the other’s palm.

“You want to stop?” Thor asked mockingly.

“Are you kidding me?” Loki gave him a glare. “You can move now.”

However, Thor didn’t move, causing Loki to stare at him in shock when realization hit him. “Damn you.” He growled and Thor only smirked at the reaction.

“Ask for me to move.” He whispered in a seductive tone, sending the chill up Loki’s spine in a very arousing way. “Come on, I know you want it.” He mumbled teasingly against his ear, his voice husky from lust. However, Thor was having an extremely hard time to go along with his plan instead of pounding Loki into the floor. He had to be patient.

“No, I’ll never- Ahh!” The younger was cut off as Thor rolled his hips a bit.

“Guess you need more persuasion.” He teased as his palm brushed over Loki’s erection, stroking it a little then it moved to his neck, squeezing it carefully. Loki let out a lustful groan against his will. “You like it rough, don’t you?”

“Fuck you, Thor.” Loki hissed but earned a hard slap across his face. He was literally seeing stars. “How dare you?” He snarled but Thor grabbed his wrists before he could have done anything, and pinned him down.

“Come on, say it!” He ordered, rolling his hips again.

Loki swallowed another moan. “You bastard.” He growled.

“Say it!” Thor shouted at him and it scared Loki. Thor had never acted towards him like this, not even once. Not even when they were in a fight. He closed his eyes helplessly, being at the brink of crying. He needed this. He wanted Thor to continue but it was so humiliating to obey the older. He inhaled deeply and mumbled “I want you to continue this, please.”

“Look at me and repeat it.” Thor commanded and the younger reluctantly opened his eyes, staring at Thor in anger. “Continue, please.” He whispered embarrassed, feeling a teardrop forming in his eye. Thor’s features changed immediately and he smiled at Loki warmly.

“You did well, my Dear. You won’t lose your pride just because you had done me a favor.” Thor explained and leaned forward to give him a deep kiss, caressing his face with one hand while the other got a firm grip on his erection and started stroking it hard.

A few seconds later, he removed his hand from Loki’s face to his hip. He held him firmly and pulled back a little just to slam back, earning a muffled moan from the younger who was covering his mouth now. He pulled back and went in again, quickening his pace step by step. “Look at me.” This time it wasn’t a demanding tone, more likely a favor he had asked and Loki looked at him, their gazes locked and soon Loki didn’t feel any pain or shame, only pure pleasure. Thor was slamming in and out of him, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and it was just too much for him to bear. His mind was blank and he could only moan helplessly under Thor, he had long given up to cover his mouth. Instead, he moved his arms to wrap Thor’s upper body around.

“I’m close.” Thor groaned, increasing his pace even more, sweating hard. He was obviously having a hard time.

“Then cum for me, Thor. Fuck me as hard as you want and fill me. I want it. I want you.” Loki moaned against the older’s ear after he had pulled him down. He clutched his fists as he was just as close to his orgasm as the other, but he wanted Thor to come first. And he did, with a manly groan he released his seeds into Loki and at the next moment Loki reached his climax, too, his back arched as he ejaculated with a vulnerable moan. Thor collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath up. So did Loki.

“I’ve never thought you would be this desperate for me.” Loki spoke at first, a genuine smile spreading across his face as he swept a few blond, sticky locks away from the older’s forehead.

“And I have never thought you would be obedient, especially not for me.” Thor added with a chuckle then immediately silenced Loki with a weak but passionate kiss, not wanting to listen his complaining.

“So what now?” Loki asked unsurely later, staring at his clothes, or you could say the remaining of them. Thor scratched the back of his head, being at a loss.

“Well, I’ll get you out of here but first we would need some clothes.” He summed and Loki only rolled his eyes as reply. He was obviously not satisfied with that kind of answer.

“You can’t help me.” He stated seriously and it was true since Thor didn’t have the slightest idea what Loki had gotten into.

“Why not? I don’t care about what you have done; I’ll help you to deal with it. I won’t let my lover die, no matter what it takes; I’ll protect you.” Thor said confidently and Loki’s jaw practically dropped.

“What did you say?” He asked shocked, drawing himself closer to the older.

“Just how many times do I have to repeat that I won’t-”

“No, not that. The other one.” Loki mumbled shocked and Thor grinned.

“Don’t tell me you have never realized my feelings towards you. I love you, Loki.” He said simply, looking into the younger’s eyes.

“Actually, no, I haven’t.” He whispered slowly. “I thought you loved that mortal…”

“Don’t tell me you were jealous.” Thor teased but seeing Loki’s serious expression he went silent.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I wanted. But I had been thinking we’re brothers back then and I was sure you would detest me for it. I hadn’t wanted to lose you. When I finally decided to confess, things just got messed up. I wanted to wait for the right time. I’m really sorry.” He admitted honestly. Loki was silent, staring in front of him, being deeply lost in his thoughts. “I love you, only you.” Thor smiled softly; placing a finger on the younger’s chin to lift his face. He claimed his lips again, giving him a sweet, passionate kiss. “I’ll protect you, I promise.” He swore and gave the dumbfounded Loki a tight hug.

“Now, we must get to my bedroom, we have to repeat our previous actions in a bed.”

“You’re an idiot.” Loki sighed but managed a weak smile. Maybe there was still hope that he isn’t be doomed yet. Maybe, he will find his own place right beside Thor, not as his brother but as his lover. There was still hope…


End file.
